Amigas
by Yui Ryushira
Summary: —Lo dije y lo diré de nuevo. —se acercó para tomarlo del cuello—. Le pones un dedo encima ¡y juro que jamás llegarás a hacer uso de la cosa que traes entre las piernas! —Ella sonrió. Los hombres iban y venían pero siempre tendría a su amiga. •One-Shot.• • UA • ¡Regalo para Allison95!


_**Disclaimer: Bleach y personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

ຕ**Regalo para:**** Allison95** ຕ

**Título: **Amiga

**Tipo:** One Shot. **Palabras:** 1.432

~:X Yui Ryushira ® X:~

* * *

** ▪• Amigas •▪**

* * *

Aquello era raro. El joven de aspecto mandarían tenía sus manos extendidas a los lados, acorralándola contra el árbol, evitando así que pudiera moverse.

El color, chocolate, de sus ojos miraron con miedo al chico.

Eso fue suficiente para que actuara. —¡Oye! —llamó, en un tono fuerte, al chico que vestía su mismo uniforme escolar pero en masculino.

El aludido volteó, mirando por sobre su hombro a la chica de cabello negro que no sólo tenía cara de pocos amigos, también tenía ojeras bien marcadas pero el seño fruncido fuertemente en su rostro la hacía lucir intimidante, y ahora que lo pensaba. ¨_Claro, el demonio negro.¨_ Sí, era nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Karin, la reina del fútbol, capitana de equipo femenino en su escuela.

—¿Porqué debería obedecerte? —apartándose un poco de la chica, se acercó a ella. Mirándola bien, sin aquellas líneas bajo sus ojos, lucía bien, ni hablar de su cuerpo.

—Ggio no voy a repetirlo. —amenazó, encarándolo retadora.

El de ojos dorados sonrió lascivamente, el rechazo le atraía.

—Tal vez ¿A ti te gustaría venir conmigo?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la paciencia de Karin se había acabado. Tomó al chico del cuello de su camisa y con su mano contrario le encestó su puño derecho en medio de los ojos.

—Lo dije y lo diré de nuevo. —se acercó para tomarlo del cuello nuevamente—. Le pones un dedo encima a Momo ¡y juro que jamás llegarás a hacer uso de la cosa que traes entre las piernas!

Luego de ver cómo Ggio Vega asentía, mareado, lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo sobre el césped del parque. Allí, todavía pegada al árbol, la castaña la miraba con agradecimiento. Se fijó en sus ropas, viendo que nada malo parecía haber pasado, sonrió.

—Vamos Momo. —ella le llamó con la mano, indicándole una banca cercana.

—G-Gracias… Karin-kun.

Tiempo atrás Hinamori sabía que no podría darle las gracias a Karin, no porque fuese malvada, o porque su amiga no se lo mereciera sino que hasta hace un año ellas no eran más que conocidas. Pero ahora, eran amigas, mejores amigas.

Tanto así que para celebrar su rara y fuerte amistad habían decidido hacer un picnic, al salir de clase, en el concurrido parque que estaba cerca de la clínica de la familia Kurosaki. Siendo viernes dejarían los deberes escolares para el día siguiente.

El día era perfecto, el sol no era lo suficientemente fuerte, un ligero viento soplaba y tenían todo lo necesario para pasar una tarde divertida. Por ahí, cerca, habían parejas de las manos, mujeres con sus bebés, niños en los juegos. Adolescentes jugando.

_¨Es…¨_

—¿Sandía? —Hinamori ofreció el pequeño trozo que tenía metido en su lonchera, Karin no dijo nada. Extrañada, con curiosidad, volteó la vista a donde estaban los ojos de su amiga.

Un sector más alejado de ellas, un grupo de muchachos jugaba fútbol, no le pareció raro hasta que logró ver quién estaba entre ellos. _¨¿Hitsugaya-kun?¨_ Su amigo de la infancia estaba ahí. Miró otra vez a la azabache, ahora traía la vista abajo y presionaba puños.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Con suavidad colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su azabache amiga. —Karin-kun.

—No… importa. —la futbolista alzó la vista levemente, tratando de sonreír.

Hinamori sabía que Karin estuvo enamorada de Toushiro desde que tenía diez años, cuando lo conoció en un partido de fútbol. Pero, para pesar suyo, su amigo de la infancia no venía a su nueva amiga con esos ojos y ella lo sabía. Por eso repentinamente se sentía culpable. Era obvio también que las bolsas eran debido al llanto de no ser correspondida por el chico.

Los siguientes minutos ambas la pasaron en silencio, Karin agradeció luego que Hinamori comenzara a platicar las veces que se quedaba dormida y no llegaba a clase. Esos relatos la divertían mucho, devolviéndole la alegría al ambiente.

Tras unas horas, ya ocultándose el sol, Hinamori comenzó a guardar la botella de jugo y el par de loncheras vacías mientras que Karin forzaba al mantel floreado a entrar en su mochila.

—¡Esto debería venir con instrucciones! —harta de no poder colocar el bendito mantel lo arrojó al suelo.

Hinamori rió. —Karin-kun. —sí, su amiga era más dedicada a los deportes que a los quehaceres domésticos pero nunca pensó que era para tanto. Así que decidió acercarse ella misma, agachándose, para tomarlo.

Antes de completar su acción sintió una mano debajo de la suya, alzó la mirada curiosa encontrándose con un par de verdes ojos que la miraron de manera monótona. Rápidamente alejó su mano, ruborizándose desapercibida. Frente a ella estaba nadie más que Yukio Hans Vorarlberna.

Karin miró intrigada sorprendida cuando el "rubio rico", como solía llamarlo ella, dobló delicadamente el finísimo mantel.

Hinamori sonrió, nerviosa cuando el chico le extendió el pequeño mantel, que lucía ahora como un pañuelo bien doblado. —H-Hola y g-gracias Yukio-kun.

El chico no la miró siquiera, asintió nada más, justo cuando la castaña iba a abrir la boca el joven rubio caminó lentamente hacia Karin.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Karin se sorprendió por las repentinas palabras, miró a su amiga. Ella asintió, débilmente, así que, todavía confundida, aceptó la propuesta. Caminaron sólo unos cuantos centímetros, llegando hacia la zona de los juegos.

Delante de ella el chico rubio lucía intranquilo, como jamás lo vio, parecía no saber qué decir. Lo malo era que Karin tampoco lo ayudaba, ella estaba preguntándose porque esa mirada triste en los ojos de Hinamori. Tuvo la respuesta cuando lo oyó, cuando el rubio dijo esas palabras: _Estoy enamorado de ti Karin._

No supo qué decir. —Yo… —no sabía qué debería decir. ¿Por qué no explicaron eso en la escuela en vez de hacerla diseccionar ranas? Kurotsuchi era un sensei anormal. ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle?

Miró disimuladamente al lugar donde estaba su amiga, buscando si ella podía darle una respuesta, y su mirada se quedó pegad a ella.

Hinamori, no estaban demasiado lejos, por eso lo distinguió. Los ojos chocolate de su amiga estaban aguados. Fue cuando se lo preguntó, ¿Acaso a Momo le gustaba Yukio? Recordó varias conversaciones con ella, en donde solía dar elogios del joven, decir cuán listo era, o incluso llegar a entristecerse cuando algo malo le sucedía.

Era claro, Momo estaba enamorada de Yukio.

Por un momento, en su pecho, el deseo de venganza la abrazó. Haciéndole preguntarse si estaría mal salir con aquel chico para ver qué reacción ponía aquella "chica melocotón".

Cuando ella confesó sus sentimientos a Toushiro este le dijo que estaba enamorado de Hinamori, que no podía aceptarla. Tiempo después, cuando supo que la castaña rechazó al Hitsugaya, se sintió impotente.

_«Él es bueno, listo,... valiente y fuerte. ¿Por qué lo rechazaste,... estúpida? ¡No ves cuánto le duele! ¡Yo lo hubiera aceptado, yo deseo, aunque él no me quiera, que sea feliz!_

_Me hubiera alejado si tú realmente lo hacías feliz. ¡¿Por qué le dijiste que no Hinamori?!»_

Recuerda que fue hasta casa de la chica, gritándole con rabia sin esperar lo que ella contestó. _«Por ti.»_

Porque, aunque no eran amigas, Hinamori siempre tuvo en cuenta sus sentimientos. Imaginaba el dolor de tener un amor guardado durante cinco años, el rechazo debía ser terrible, sintió que no podía hacerle eso a alguien. Era demasiado buena como para querer lastimar a alguien indirectamente.

Karin miró nuevamente a Momo, quien ahora la miraba intentando formar una sonrisa, entonces volvió a ver al rubio delante de ella.

Hizo visible en su cara una sonrisa dulce, y acercándose le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al chico. —Lo siento. —finalmente dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la espalda.

_¨Las amigas antes que los chicos¨_ Se dijo, cuando vio a Hinamori pararse seguramente para preguntarle qué sucedió.

—Te gusta. ¿Verdad?—habló antes de que la chica melocotón preguntara.

Hinamori se ruborizó al sentirse descubierta, Karin continuó—. Descuida, a mí no.

Los ojos de Momo brillaron en ese instante, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de alegría iban cayéndole. Sonrió. Los hombres iban y venían pero siempre tendría a su amiga.

Mientras ambas se iban caminando, un albino se acercó al rubio que estaba todavía de pie tocándose la mejilla que la chica antes había besado.

Sintió un deja vu, mirando al rubio Hitsugaya bufó. Él aún seguía dolido por su propio rechazo.

—¿Tregua? —preguntó extendiendo la mano, con la cabeza gacha.

—Mejor amigos cuando conviene ¿verdad? —el rubio suspiró cansado.

Si todas las chicas del planeta tuvieran una mejor amiga así, a lo mejor los hombres del mundo estarían solteros de por vida.

* * *

**XoX**

Hitsugaya quiere a Hinamori, ella a Yukio, él a Karin y ella al capitán.

¡Y he ahí el resultado de tomar demasiada leche con chocolate! (xD) ¡Para mi nueva amiga Alli! Regalo atrasado de navidad o adelantado de año nuevo… ¡tómalo como te guste! X)

Es la primera vez que amo tanto escribir algo. La verdad este cuarteto amoroso sería divertido, aunque me siento mal por los chicos. (mira a su lado) (Yukio y Hitsugaya voltean molestos.) ¡Ya se les va a pasar! (e_e) No pueden odiar a una Fanficker toda su vida ¿verdad? (xD)

_29-12-12_


End file.
